Waking Up Next to Her
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Just a little something about waking up next to Brenda.


A/N: I haven't written a one-shot in nearly a month due to lack of motivation, inspiration, and my mental block. But, I've found motivation and inspiration thanks to my amazing girlfriend. This is one of quite a few one-shots that have been coming to life in my head since the other day. I want to send thanks to her, of course. So, yeah... Thanks baby for helping me push through this block, even though all you had to do was be beside me when I woke up. Love you, sweetheart.

Hopefully you guys enjoy. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the mistakes. I really need to start editing on a laptop. All this iPad and iPhone editing is not ideal :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

The ache in her arm was one she was starting to grow familiar with. It was a tingling sensation that went from her shoulder to her wrist. The warm feeling of a body pressed against her own was something that she was still getting used to. The light snoring that was always in her ear was something she found adorable. The way the smaller woman would cling to her at night, holding her tight, made her realize there was no other way she would want to wake up. There was no other person she would rather have cuddling into the side of her body either.

Sharon felt the soft curls tickle her neck as Brenda shifted, pulling her closer to her and snuggling deeper into her neck. Sharon's heart fluttered when the blonde's lips pressed against her skin. The blonde's lithe body was covering hers almost completely. Brenda had one leg thrown over Sharon's legs, an arm wrapped around her, and her head was resting on Sharon's shoulder. Sharon's arm was tingling more and more as the seconds went by, but she couldn't bring herself to move it from under the blonde. These moments were rare; Sharon took advantage of the times when Brenda was peaceful. The past few months that they had been dating, Brenda would often find an excuse to spend the night, which always led to Sharon spending about thirty minutes listening to the other woman's slow, shallow breaths when she would wake in the morning first.

Sharon still couldn't believe they reached the place in their relationship that they had. It had been six months, almost seven. It all started out with a hard case and the need of comfort. Sharon and Brenda weren't exactly friends at the time, but they were much friendlier than they were before. Sharon didn't mind listening to the blonde that night as she walked her through her long week over too many glasses of wine. It was something Sharon was actually rather good at - having three daughters required it. Something else Sharon was good at was knowing what others needed and wanted. So, when Brenda leaned in a little too close, her Merlot flavored breath hitting Sharon's lips, Sharon knew exactly what Brenda wanted; but Sharon didn't give her that. Instead of kissing the woman who was most likely drunk and too down in the dumps to really care, she put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and then brought her to the guest room instead.

It had taken two weeks for them to bring up that night; Sharon didn't know how the blonde had lasted so long. It wasn't awkward, which Sharon figured it wouldn't be with the straight forward woman. Brenda told her that even though the timing wasn't right, she wanted to kiss her and she had been wanting to for a while. Sharon was surprised by it, but she had to admit to herself - and then to Brenda - that there was an attraction between them that was very much two-sided. That was the day they first shared a kiss and Sharon knew that she would never regret it. She also knew she wouldn't regret it when Brenda ended up in her bed only three weeks later. And she didn't. That night she discovered Brenda was a cuddler, then in the morning she discovered what it was like to wake up next to the other woman. Sharon knew from that moment that her mornings spent with Brenda would always leave her feeling a sense of home and type of fulfillment.

Brenda made a soft sound somewhere between a hum and a moan as she started to wake from her slumber. Sharon looked down at Brenda as she brought her free hand to the tangled blonde curls and ran her fingers through them slowly. Brenda hummed again and pulled Sharon closer to her. Sharon smiled lightly and bent her head down to drop a kiss atop Brenda's head, slowly taking in the scent of her hair. It was a subtle and sweet smell that Sharon had grown used to smelling everywhere. In her bed was certainly her favorite place to smell it, though.

When the older woman felt a soft kiss being pressed to her neck, she knew the other woman was awake. She moved hair from Brenda's head, clearing the blonde's forehead. Warm brown eyes soon opened and then the smaller woman leaned her head up so she could press her lips to Sharon's. There was something about the feeling of Brenda's lips against hers that made her heart make an odd flip-flop as they kissed. It was soft and sweet; lips brushed together slowly and tongues tenderly stroked and circled each other. Sharon brought her hand to Brenda's cheek and her fingers brushed her soft skin as they ended their kiss with a few lingering pecks.

Sharon sighed as Brenda finally rolled off her. The blood rushed through her arm as the tingling got worse for a moment, but she knew it would be going away. She licked her lips and smiled at Brenda as she sat up, facing away from her, but her head turned back in her direction. Sharon had never known anyone else who could look so beautiful in the morning - though, she was very biased when it came to the topic. In her opinion, there was nobody more beautiful than the woman that was in the bed with her. It was a natural beauty that had nothing to do with makeup or clothes - those she was sure Brenda could really go without at all times - it was all about the beauty that radiated from inside the younger woman that made her look alive and vibrant.

Sharon got up and went behind Brenda's body, wrapping her arms around her as she pressed a kiss on her shoulder. Brenda smiled one of those ridiculously sweet smiles at her and then placed her hands over Sharon's. Sharon kissed her shoulder again and then moved her lips to her neck and placed an open-mouthed kiss there. Sharon moved her lips all the way to Brenda's ear and for a moment she just let her breath wash over her as she replayed the past few months of pure bliss in her mind. She was more than grateful to finally reach a place in her life where everything was working for her and she could see nothing other than happiness in her life. She had Brenda to thank for most of it, she was sure.

Sharon took a moment to think about the words that were on the tip of her tongue. She didn't want to say them if they weren't the right words. There had been many, many times she wanted to say them, but she wasn't one to say anything without giving it more thought than necessary; she left that to Brenda. In her heart she knew the words to be true, so perhaps it was the fear of the feelings not being reciprocated that stopped her from saying those three little words. She opened her mouth to voice them, but then stopped herself. Instead, she sucked the blonde's ear into her mouth and lightly sucked on it, knowing very well that it was one of her weaknesses.

"Mmm," Brenda hummed and Sharon smirked against her ear. "Baby, stop that," she barely got out before a deep moan slipped out.

Sharon gave her ear one last nip, not wanting to awaken the beast she knew she could make come out within seconds. "Good morning," she whispered into her ear in that silky tone that her she knew Brenda loved.

"Mornin'," the blonde chirped back as she pulled back so they could share another quick kiss. They had plans for their Saturday, so they both knew they would have to get out of the bed soon and get ready. Brenda hummed into the kiss and then pulled back to look into the deep pools of green that were shining brightly as the sun made contact with them. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Brenda licked her lips as her eyes gleamed. "You're gorgeous," she whispered.

Sharon, never one to know how to respond to a compliment that was so sincere, felt her cheeks blush slightly as she opened her mouth to say her thanks, but she was interrupted by Brenda's lips pressing a kiss to hers once again. Her heart sped up and she melted against the blonde's back as their lips molded and their tongues searched. It ended too soon and Sharon found herself following Brenda's lips as the blonde pulled away.

"I love you," Brenda rushed out in a breath.

Sharon stared at the blonde for a long moment. Brenda didn't look away as she worried her bottom lip. Sharon should have known that Brenda was going to beat her to this just like she'd done in every other thing in their relationship. But hearing the words come from the blonde's mouth before she was able to say it first meant something. It took away all the doubt and let her know that just like everything else, Brenda was right there beside her in their relationship. She smiled softly and then Brenda finally stopped worrying her lip and came closer to her.

"I love you," she repeated slower this time.

Sharon smiled as she pulled Brenda closer against her body. "You plan on letting me say it back or is this another moment where you plan to steal the spotlight?" Sharon teased.

"I do not-"

Sharon shut the beautiful blonde up with a kiss that made the younger woman moan into her mouth. Sharon pulled back before the other woman could drive her too insane with her kiss. "I love you, too," Sharon breathed happily.

"I know," the blonde responded cockily, which earned her a playful nip on her lip and an eye roll. Brenda smiled widely and closed the space between their mouths once again.

Sharon sighed into the kiss. This was why she knew she'd gladly spend the rest of her mornings like this. This was what she liked about waking up next to the blonde. This was how she knew it was forever.

The End


End file.
